How to Say I Love You
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Request from Burning Light and Crystal. It's about two weeks from Valentine's Day and Master Hand had let the smashers invite friends from their worlds to visit until the great holiday. Because of this, Sonic had invited his two friends, Blaze and Tails. But as they stay, he begin's to develop feelings for the lavender cat. Can Mega Man help him confess? Find out!
1. Visitors Arrive

**Hey people! Warrior Kitty here with my new Valentine's Day story! Now this story, as said in the summary, is a story for Burning Light and Crystal and I can't wait to get it started! So, let's get to it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Visitors Arrive

It was a not-exactly normal day at the Smash Mansion. Okay, let's just cut to the chase. One day at the mansion, Master Hand had come to the realization that Valentine's Day was nearing. With this in mind, he had made an announcement to the smashers that he is holding a special event that will go on for two weeks until the day Of Valentine's. For this event, he will allow the smashers to invite anyone from their home world to the mansion.

The smashers were thrilled to hear this news and they got right to contacting all their friends from their worlds and told them the news. Once this was done, many buses were showing up, bringing many characters from the worlds of the smashers.

Now, the living room was crowded with many people. So far, the visitors who were here were Princess Daisy, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr from Mario's world, Midna from Hyrule, Tetra from Wind Waker Hyrule, Palutena and Dark Pit from Skyworkd, and Paula, Jeff, Poo, Claus, and Kumatora from the Earthbound/Mother world.

As everyone socialized with their friends, a certain trio entered the living room.

"Damn, it sure is crowded." Falco commented.

"Yeah, Master Hand allowing us to invite our friends to the mansion got everyone hyped." Mega Man agreed.

"No kidding. I wonder what sort of event Master Hand has planned." Falco wondered aloud.

"Good question. We'll probably find out when all the guests get here."

As the bird and the robot conversed, their other commrad, Sonic, stayed quiet. He was searching the crowd of characters, seeing if his friends from Mobius had arrived yet. He remembered who he had invited, his two closest friends, Tails and Blaze. A rush of excitement washed over him at the thought of seeing them again, especially Blaze. Ever since the events of Sonic Rush, he and the lavender cat had developed a close friendship. Though, during the events of Sonic Rush, their friendship had grown stronger, but it started to feel a little...different to Sonic. He didn't know how to classify that feeling, at least not yet. _But I still can't wait to see her again. _

"Earth to Sonic, wake up!"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality at the sound of his name. He turned to see Mega Man and Falco looking at him. "What?"

"I asked who you invited to the mansion." Mega Man replied.

"Oh, just three friends of mine." Sonic replied.

"Alright, who'd you invite Falco?"

The pilot only shrugged. "No one really. Fox was the one who invited people, and he invited Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy." As if on cue, Mario had walked in from the outside of the mansion.

"Alright everyone, the last bus of guests are here!" He announced. At the sound of his words, the smashers who invited these guests stepped out of crowd and waited near the front door. Sonic quickly bounded over with Falco, eager to see his friends. After a moment, a Mew flew through the door. She(*)scanned the crowd with her blue eyes until she spotted a certain legendary pokemon.

"Mew!" She said happily and glomped Mewtwo. He gave a small smile toward the little pokemon.

"It's good to see you too." He said. Following after Mew, a Raichu trotted in, which he was immediately tackled to the ground by Pichu.

"Raichu! You made it!" She said with excitement.

"Raichu Rai!" The bigger pokemon responded back with a smile. Pikachu then trotted up to him.

"Good to see you big bro." He said warmly. Raichu only smiled and rubbed his head affectionally.

"They have a brother?" Mega Man asked in surprise, looking at the electric types.

"Who knew?" Sonic said. Then, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy entered the mansion. Fox and Falco approached the three and welcomed them, though Fox greeted Krystal with a hug.

"Well, at least we won't hear him complain that Krystal isn't here anymore." Mega Man mumbled. Finally the head of a certain two tailed fox poked through the door and looked around. He immediately found Sonic and a smile came on his face.

"Sonic!" He shouted excitedly and used his two tails to fly over the crowd to get to his friend.

"Tails!" Sonic greeted with a smile. Tails landed in front of him and smiled excitedly.

"It's been so long! How's it been here in Smash Bros?" He asked.

"It's actually been great, despite the many problems that go on here." Sonic replied. "So how's it been back home?"

"Pretty good actually. Eggman attempted to take over while you were gone, but one of the machines he was making somehow self-destructed. We haven't seen him since."

"Typical Egghead." Sonic then looked around, noticing someone's absence. "Did Blaze make it?" Just then, a certain lavender cat slowly stepped through the door. She looked around, a little nervous by all the people. Once Sonic spotted her, he smiled widely. "Blaze!"

Blaze's ears perked at the sound of her name and she turned, smiling as well at the sight of the hedgehog. "Sonic!" Sonic quickly rushed to her and gave her hug, which surprised her for a moment but she returned.

Sonic then pulled away. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, it's been a while." Blaze responded and slightly lowered her gaze to the ground. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The two smiled at each other for a moment until the sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention and they turned to see Mega Man and Tails looking at them with smiles.

"Are we interrupting something?" The robot asked slyly. Sonic and Blaze glanced at each other and quickly stepped away from each other, blushing lightly.

"No, you weren't." Sonic mumbled.

Mega Man only smiled more. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right! Tails, Blaze this is Mega Man. He's one of my new friends." Sonic said then turned to the robot. "Mega Man, these are two of my friends, Tails and Blaze."

"Hi!" Tails greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaze said politely.

"And to you two as well." Mega Man said. As Sonic started conversing with his two friends, thoughts were running through Mega Man's head as he observed them. _Those two definitely are close to Sonic. _He said to himself. _Especially Blaze. And by the looks of how they hugged and looked at each other, it could be possible that they probably like each other. _He then looked at the hedgehog and the cat as they talked and smiled slyly again. _If that is the case, then I'll be sure to give Sonic some help about it... _

And then, he began to plan out how he could find out if they did have feelings for each other, and if they did, how to get them together. This will interesting, won't it?

**And yes it will. Well, here's the first chapter of this story! I can already tell I'm gonna enjoy writing it. So I hope you like it so far Light, cause I garantee that you'll like the rest of the story. And I hope you other readers like it so far as well! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) Mew will be a female in my stories. Just so you know!**


	2. Socialize Day

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now before I start, here are my responses to the reviews! **

**- Burning Light and Crystal: I actually didn't realize that I could've included Roll and Dr. Light until I posted the chapter. Yeah, I don't know much about the Mega Man series. Also, you are very welcome!**

**- mightygamer46: Oh it will. It will... **

**- Shiny Silver Eevee: I will make it cuter! Out of the many kinds of romance stories, fluffy ones are my favorite. So no doubt I will make it fluffy! **

**- Magic Honor: I was gonna have Amy here so she could be like the one trying to ruin the couple, but I just decided to scrap the idea. **

**- Destiny Willowleaf: I'm sorry but I don't know any other Kirby characters. I haven't really played a Kirby game before. =/ **

**- melodywish25: Since you were excited, the next chapter is here! **

**- Rad Dudesman: I'm glad you find it interesting! =) **

**Well now that all that's been said, let's get to it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Socialize Day

"All guests please report to my office." Master Hand called. "I have waivers that all of you are required to sign." The guests all looked at him curiously and with concern. Finally, Midna raised her hand.

"Um, why do we need to sign waivers?" She asked cautiously.

"Because if anything explodes, destroys, poisons, or the young smashers severely injures you, you have made the promise to understand that it was not intentional by us and you won't sue." Master Hand responded. Now the guests were looking at him with wide eyes and began to grow a little scared. But, they began to follow the hand out of the living room.

"Hearing that statement highly concerns me." Tails mumbled.

"Well, we better follow." Blaze said. "We'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." Sonic said back. Then, the cat and the fox turned and followed the rest of the guests out. Soon, the living room was left with only smashers remaining. Once this was done, they all began to talk among themselves about how excited they were for the next two weeks. Mega Man approached Sonic, the sly smile still on his face.

"Soooooo, Sonic." He said. "Those two friends of yours really do seem nice."

"Yeah, they're great." Sonic replied with a smile. "I think you'll get along with them well."

"I'm sure I will." Mega Man continued. "They do seem pretty close to you, especially that cat. What was her name again? Blaze, was it?"

"Yeah, that's her name." Sonic confirmed with a distant look in his eyes. "We are pretty close, and good friends. I mean, we helped each other save both our worlds, and I gotta admit, she's pretty fast at running. She's also brave, strong, and determined. She will stop at nothing in order for her to save her world and her people. Blaze is a pretty amazing person."

Mega Man's smile only grew wider. "Uh huh. That is quite a statement you gave her from your opinions. Really thoughtful..." Sonic gave him a confused look, wondering where this was going. "But, one question still nags at me and I gotta ask. Do you like her?"

"Um...explain what you mean by 'like'."

"I mean, do you like like her?"

At the sound of those words, Sonic's eyes widen and a small blush appeared in his face. "Wha-no! No, no, no, no, no! Of course not! That's just ridiculous!"

Now Mega Man was smirking. "I dunno, you just fumbled over your words there." He said. "Ya sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't like her in that kind of way!"

"What's goin' on here?" Falco asked, rejoining the two.

"Sonic's gotta crush on his friend, Blaze the cat." Mega Man replied.

Falco raised and eyebrow and smirked as well. "Ohhh, is that so?"

"No I don't!" Sonic growled, now getting annoyed. "You two are crazy to think that."

"Don't deny it Sonic." Mega Man told him. "I saw how you two hugged and looked at each other. You really have a crush on her!" Sonic just growled and turned away, his cheeks burning bright red.

"Ha! He's blushing, that just further proves it!" Falco declared victoriously. Then, the two began to sing obnoxiously.

"Sonic and Blaze, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"First cokes love!" Falco sang.

"Then comes marriage!" Mega Man added.

"Then comes a baby in a carriage!" They finished in unison. They began to laugh until Sonic Spin Dashed and rammed into Mega Man while Falco sidestepped out of the way.

"Although, what would the kids of a hedgehog and a cat look like?" The pilot wondered aloud.

"You shut up!" Sonic growled at him. "I don't have a crush on Blaze and there's no proof to confirm it!"

"The fact that your face is redder then Mario's hat and that you're viciouslu denying it is proof enough." Falco replied bluntly. Sonic just looked at him for a moment, lost for words. He then heaved a sigh.

"Ya know, I don't need this." He grumbled. And with that, he turned and stalked away. Mega Man finally staggered back and stood next to Falco. The two watched their friend as he left in silence for a moment.

"The denial stage. He's gotta crush." Mega Man finally confirmed.

Falco nodded in agreement. "Yup."

**(Page Break) **

"How is the oven prone to explode?" Tails asked he looked over his waiver.

"I think it's best that we don't question it." Blaze said. The two finished reading the papers and finally sighed them. Once everyone else had done that as well, they turned them in to Master Hand.

"Thank you all." He said. "I wish you all a happy stay." He dismissed them and all the guests exited out of his office. Once they re-entered the living room, Master Hand floated out and faced everyone. "Alright, now here's what will happen. I have different events planned out for the next two weeks. Today, however, is just a socialize day. You all can catch up with each other and mingle with one another. Tomorrow the events will start. Have a good day now."

He then floated out of the room. Everyone then went back to conversing. As this happened, Sonic had found his two friends and walked up to them.

"Hey! How was signing the waivers?" He asked.

"They were...interesting." Blaze said nervously.

"And discomforting..." Tails mumbled. "So where's Mega Man?"

At the sound of the blue bomber's name, a scowl spread on Sonic's face, remembering their conversation. "He had something to take care of..." He muttered. Just then, Yoshi made his way through the crowd and approach them.

"Tails!" He said excitedly.

Tails turned and smiled. "Yoshi!" During the events of the past three Olympic Games, Yoshi and Tails had become good friends. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Let me introduce you to my two friends, Kirby and Pichu." Yoshi suggested.

"Alright!" Tails said. "See you later Sonic!" And with that, the dinosaur and the fox walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

"Well, I guess that leaves just us." Blaze said.

"I guess so." An idea then came to Sonic. "Why don't I show you around the mansion? Give you a tour."

"Lead the way."

The two walked down one of the halls of the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

"Finally, this is where the dances are held." Sonic said. Through out the rest of the day, he and Blaze had explored the Smash Mansion. He showed her all the different rooms and what happened in each one. By the end of the tour, they reached the ballroom. The large room was empty with the exception of the stereos and music system in the back.

"This room is where all the dances, parties, and other special occasions are held." Sonic continued. They both stepped in fully as Blaze looked around.

"Wow, it's huge." She said.

"Well in order to fit more than forty smashers, it kinda needs to be huge." Sonic replied.

Blaze turned to him and raised an eyebrow with a smile. "So now you're being smart with me?"

"Probably." Sonic replied, chuckling.

Blaze then let out a small laugh as well. "You'll never change, Sonic."

Out in the hallway, Pichu came walking from behind the corner with Kirby following, holding a box of items, Yoshi trudging behind, and Tails bringing up the rear.

"Pichu, you've been pulling pranks on all the guests the entire day." Yoshi said. "Don't you think it's time to stop?"

"Hey, you knew my plans for today was to give each guest a 'Smash Mansion' welcome." Pichu replied.

"And I learned that the hard way..." Tails mumbled. "I mean, you joy buzzed me. That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"And it's a classic!" Pichu said proudly, holding up her paw that had the little device on it. "Besides, my pranks aren't that bad."

"You used scissors and cut the bottom of Dark Pit's toga off, revealing his underwear, you snuck a mousetrap in Bowser Jr's sandwich, you super glued Peppy to the couch, you had Tetra trip over a tripwire and face-plant into a pie, you ripped off Waluigi's mustache with duct tape, and I still don't know how you managed to do that!" Yoshi said, listing the victims.

"Alright, I get it." Pichu said. "But I pranked all the guests, I still need to get one."

Just then, the four had walked past the ballroom and heard voices coming from it. They all peeked in and saw Sonic and Blaze standing there, talking. A smirk then appeared on Pichu's face.

"And I just found the final victim." She said. "Kirby, when I say 'now', take out the slingshot and shoot a rock toward them."

Kirby saluted. "Got it!"

"Uh, I don't think you should-" Pichu crept in before Tails could finish his sentense.

Yoshi let out a sigh. "This can't end well."

Pichu finally made it to the light switches. "Now!" She said and pressed down on one, causing all the lights in the room to shut off. Sonic and Blaze looked around in alarm and confusion.

"What the-" Sonic was cut off when a rock smashed him in the back if the head, causing him to fall forward and on top of something, or rather, someone. Pichu then shot out the door and down the hall.

"Time to go!" She called back to the others. Kirby and Yoshi followed after her, but Tails quickly went in the room, turned the lights back on, then followed. However, the lights he turned on were not the normal lights, but he had accidentally switched on the "Romance Lights". Many dim, red, pink, and purple lights came on and made the room visible again.

"Ow..." Sonic grumbled, propping himself on his elbows. "The hell was that?"

"Uh...Sonic..." The hedgehog looked down and went wide eyed when he saw that he was laying right on top of Blaze. They were both very close to each other and the lighting in the room made Blaze's fur seem more beautiful and made her amber eyes shine. Sonic could do nothing but look down at her in awe.

Their eyes met and they both blushed and got off of each other.

"I, uh...sorry about that." Sonic said quietly.

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault." Blaze replied. The two stayed quiet for a moment until Master Hand's voice spoke over the intercom.

"All guests, please report to rooms 313, 314, 315, and 316. I will show you the rooms you will be staying in." The intercom went off and Sonic and Blaze looked at each other again.

"I should, uh...go." Blaze said awkwardly, looking away.

"Alright." Sonic said, looking away as well. The cat got back to her feet and exited the room. As Sonic watched her go, many thoughts and feelings were rushing through his head. They were so close to one another, their bodies were touching. And the dimness and the coloring of the lights made Blaze look more majestic then usual. _She looked so...beautiful. _

Then realization hit him. His friendship with Blaze. The different feelings be started to get toward her. At first, he had not known what they were, but that moment that just happened only minutes ago, these feelings had no became clear.

_Mega Man and Falco were right. _He said to himself. _I have a crush on Blaze. _

**And Sonic finally realizes these feelings! **

**Man! This took long to type! Well, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	3. Boy'sGirl's Night

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter for the story. Before we start, here's my replies to the reviews. **

**- Destiny Willowleaf: Don't worry! No one else does! **

**- Mightygamer64: Yep. Tails had a fail moment. But it's one we should thank him for! **

**- Rad Dudesman: Well, that mystery is now solved! :D **

**- Shadow Utopia: "The Super Smash Bowl" is complete. I don't have to update it anymore. **

**- Magic Honor: I don't really include the assist trophies, I don't know why. **

**- Burning Light and Crystal: I'm sure a beavcoon is out there. We just gotta keep searching... And in fact, I would be interested in seeing a Sonic X Blaze Smash Bros story from you. But that's if you want to! **

**- Shiny Silver Eevee: FLUFF! **

**- ZePoptart13: Thanks! I like this couple as well! Thanks for the encouragement! **

**Alright, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Boy's/Girl's Night

"I had a dream that I became president of Canada." Mega Man said randomly.

Falco gave him a strange look. "Um...interesting."

It was the following morning. The smashers and the guests were beginning to stir. And speaking of guests, one bus came in late and brought the final guests, which were Bandana Waddle De, Sailor De, and Ribbon from Dreamland and Roll and Dr. Light from Mega Man's world. They were all beginning to gather in the dining room, getting their breakfast.

"I was going against Pac-man for the position and my secretary was a dolphin." Mega Man continued.

Falco continued to look at him then placed his coffee mug on the table. "Are you alright?"

"I just stayed up all night watching "The Hangover" movies and got no sleep. That's about it."

"That explains..."

Sonic then approached their table and took a seat. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"Good morning, sunshine." Falco said, taking a sip of his coffee. Sonic didn't answer at first but then snapped back to reality.

"Oh, hey." He said. Before Falco could say anything else, Mega Man began to speak again.

"What I used to promote my election was lollipops and Snickers bars. I also promoted my campaign by jumping off a building into a pool of chocolate syrup while riding a horse wearing a sombrero."

Falco heaved a sigh. "Mega, I think you should see a doctor."

"Doctors were replaced with bunnies in my election."

"No seriously, you need to see a doctor."

As the bird tried to reason with the dazed, sleep deprived robot, Sonic got lost in his thoughts again. _I actually really like someone, and it's Blaze. I can see why too. She's beautiful, smart, determined, brave... _

He then let his gaze travel across the dining room until it rested on the lavender cat. She sat with the other girls at a table. By the look on her face, she looked like she was lost in thought as well. Blaze then looked over at Sonic too. When their eyes met, they quickly looked away from each other, blushing. _Now that I know that I like her, how do I tell her? _

**(Page Break) **

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Mario, Pikachu, Ike, and Fox chanted in unison as Link was downing his twenty-second bottle of beer. Once he finished it, he slammed the bottle on the table and threw his arms in the air in victory.

"I am the one!" He shouted in a slurred tone then tipped over and fell flat on his face. That morning after breakfast, Master Hand had announced their event for the day, which was a Boy's and Girl's night. All the boys and girls will split up and do something for the night.

After he had said this, everyone had split up according to their genders and each group decided what they were doing for the night. The boys had decided to spend it at a bar, and that's where they currently were. They all talked, laughed, drank, and do many activities that were there.

Far off, Mega Man sat at a table and watched Mario and Pikachu dragged a passed out Link away. "I'm surprised he can hold all of that." He mumbled.

"Well, he's gonna lose it when he wakes up sober." Falco replied.

"This Boy's and Girl's night is a really cool idea." Mega Man said. He then put on a curious look. "What do you think the girls are doing?"

Falco shrugged. "Ya know, painting nails, doing each other's hair, talking about boys, watchin' romance movies. Girl stuff.

**(Page Break) **

"Alright ladies!" Daisy said excitedly through a microphone. "Let our Ring of Fire Chainsaw battle begin!"

It then showed all the female characters standing in the backyard of the Smash Mansion. They were all standing with fire circling around them. They were wearing blindfolds and holding chainsaws. At the sound of Daisy's words, they all started up their weapons.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Zelda shouted uncharacteristically. All the girls let out battle cries, raised their chainsaws, and charged toward each other.

**(Page Break) **

"Oh, okay." Mega Man responded. "What about the kids? I haven't seen any of them."

"They were put in their own group." Falco answered. "I think Master Hand had Toadsworth watch over them at the mansion."

**(Page Break) **

"Okay kids." Toadsworth addressed all of them. "What is the answer to this problem." He then held up an index card with "2 X 3" written on it. The kids' eyes widen when they saw this.

"Um...okay, I know this..." Toony said, trying to think. "I know this! I know I know this!"

"Seventeen! No wait, twenty-eight!" Bowser Jr blurted out.

"I think it's...the square root of pi?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"You all are a bunch of nimrods." Pichu grumbled. "Obviously it's five!"

"AAAH! WHEN DID THIS GET SO HARD?!" Kirby cried. As they all began to shout random numbers that were nowhere near to being correct, Tails just sat there silently. He had a look on his face they made him seem like he was being tortured by listening to the dumb answer to an easy problem. And being as smart as he was, yeah. It was torture.

**(Page Break) **

"Alright." Mega Man nodded and took a sip of his drink. He then looked over at Sonic in another chair. The hedgehog had just there silently the entire time, the look of worry and confusion on his face. In fact, he's been like that the entire day. This kind of behavior from him was abnormal, for he was energetic and very talkative. Now he was as quiet and still as a rock.

Mega Man tilted his head and looked at his friend in concern. "Hey Sonic."

At the sound of his name, Sonic jumped and blinked. He looked to the blue bomber. "Yeah?"

"Hey, you've been sitting still and quiet all day. Is there something wrong?" Both Mega Man and Falco were now looking at him curiously. Sonic's eyes widen slightly to the question, not really wanting to tell them the answer. He looked away and responded.

"Oh...nothing...nothing at all." But, he then couldn't take the stress of his emotions anymore and snapped. "YOU WERE RIGHT!" Both Mega Man and Falco jumped in surprise by his outburst.

"...Right about what?" The pilot asked. Sonic quickly looked around. He hopped out of his seat and motioned for the other two to follow. Mega Man and Falco looked at each other in confusion and followed the hedgehog. They finally reached an empty table at the back of the bar.

"Okay, what is it that we were right about that you, apparently, don't want anyone else to know about?" Falco asked. Sonic looked at his two friends.

"You guys promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Mega Man said. "What is it?"

Sonic then took a deep breath and let it out. "You two were right, I do have a crush. I like Blaze."

Mega Man threw his arm in the air. "I knew it!" He declared victoriously.

"Bout time you realized it." Falco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday because if an incident that I still don't know what caused it." Sonic admitted. "But I still have a problem."

"And that is?"

Sonic took another deep breath and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I don't know how to confess."

"Well, see ya." Falco then got up from the table and began to walk away.

"Wha? You're not even gonna help?!" Mega Man called after him.

"Look, I don't do matchmaking. I'm sorry, it's just not my thing. But good luck getting them together." With that, the pilot returned to the rest of the bar. Mega Man watched him leave and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one to help you." He said. As soon as he finished his sentence, Sonic pounced on him and began to shake him vigorously.

"HELPMEHELPMEHELPME! IneverfeltlikethisbeforeandIdon'tknowwhattodo. Thesefeelingsarebuzzinginmyheadandthey'regonnadrivemecrazyunlessIrevealthem!" Mega Man slapped him hard, causing him to stop rambling in a panic manner. "Thanks." Sonic said in a much calmer tone.

"Well, I don't know much about matchmaking myself." Mega Man admitted. "But I'm willing to give it a shot for you, buddy." He then wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulders and smiled. "It's time for some love lessons from Cupid Rock."

The hedgehog just gave him a deadpan expression. "...Please don't call yourself that."

Mega Man lowered his eyes to the ground. "...Okay."

**And Cupid Rock will take action in the next chapter! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	4. The Partner Games

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I wasn't feeling good. But I feel a whole lot more better today, so let us read! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Partner Games

"Attention everyone!" Master Hand called. It was the following day from the Boy's/Girl's night. Once everyone had returned to the mansion, it wasn't necessarily pleasant. More than half of the boys were drunk, the girls had major injuries, such as second degree burns and flesh wounds, and the kids were still guessing random numbers while Tails lay on the floor, having a mental breakdown. Now everyone was back to normal and they were all gathering in the living room.

"Everyone!" Master Hand continued. "Yesterday's event was, once again, just a get together. Since this whole ordeal is to recognize Valentine's day, today's event and future events will associate with it. So day will be a partner event and all partners must consist of one male and one female. Once you choose your partner, meet me outside in the backyard for further instructions."

Master Hand turned and floated out of the living room and everyone started to look for a partner.

"Partners, huh?" Mega Man said to himself. An idea then popped in his head and he quickly ran off to find Sonic. Once he found his friend, he rushed over to him. "Did ya hear that Sonic? Today has to do with partners and they have to be a boy and girl! You can team up with Blaze, it'll be your chance to get closer to her and possibly confess!"

Sonic thought it over for a moment and lowered his gaze. "I don't know Mega Man. Ever since I found out I like her, I feel weird around her. When I'm with her, I tense up, my heart beats fast, and I can barely speak."

Mega Man only smiled. "Awww, it sounds like you're shy."

Sonic's eyes widen and he looked at him in disbelief. "What? Me? Shy? N-No! I can't be, I-I'm not shy! I'm Sonic! I don't get shy! What's happening to me?! I'm freaking out! I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Mega Man then slapped him and he calmed down. "It's alright, everyone get's a little shy around the one they like." He reassured. "It'll pass over once you confess. Now, go and find Blaze and ask to be her partner."

"Didn't you what I said? I can't even talk to her properly now!"

"Alright, I'll give you a hand!"

Before Sonic could object, Mega Man began to push him to where Blaze stood with the other girls. Speaking of the girls, they stood together in a group.

"I still can't get over how awesome that Ring of Fire Chainsaw battle was last night." Daisy said excitedly.

"Me too!" Mew (who could now talk since Master Hand put a translation spell on her and Raichu) agreed. "Though, I wonder what event Master Hand had planned out."

"Well if it involves partners being boy and girl, probably something romancy." Midna replied.

"Awww, I hope so!" Peach said excitedly. Just then, they all turned to see Mega Man and Sonic approach them.

"Hello ladies." The robot greeted. "We just need a moment for Sonic has something to asked Blaze." All the girls looked back at the lavender cat as she looked at Sonic curiously. Sonic, how ever, just stared at her and began to sweat.

"I, well...I uh...do you, Blaze wanna..."

"He wants to know if you would want to be his partner." Mega Man finished for him.

Blaze smiled warmly. "Of course I would."

Sonic smiled back. "Really? Okay!"

"He's, but why didn't you just ask me instead of stuttering?"

Sonic's eyes widen and blush crept on his face as Blaze gave him a questioning look with an eyebrow raised. It didn't really help that the other girls were looking at him curiously as well.

"Well...I...you see...I...I forgot my underwear!" And with that, he turned and ran off as far away from them as possible. Mega Man waved the girls good bye and ran off after his friend. The girls, however, just stood there and watched after them.

"Okay..." Samus finally said.

"But Sonic doesn't wear underwear." Blaze said as she thought it over. "Or..._does _he?"

**(Page Break) **

Once everyone got their partners, they all went outside while the ones who didn't have a partner were told to sit in the bleachers that were set up.

"Okay everyone!" Master Hand announced. "Today's event will be the Partner games! Each pair will participate in activities that require them to help each other and know one another well. Now, our contestants are Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy, Link and Zelda, Fox and Krystal, Yoshi and Pichu, Kirby and Ribbon, Toon Link and Tetra, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, Ness and Paula, Ike and Samus, Sonic and Blaze, Charizard and Ivysaur, and Marth and Sheik." The pairs announced all stood by as Master Hand continued.

"Now for the first activity, is a relay race. Each pair will be given two Yoshi eggs that they have to get to the finish line. The boys will start the race and when they reach the halfway point, their partner will be waiting. They will give the girls the eggs and finish the race. But be careful. The Yoshi eggs contain gun powder in them, so if you drop your eggs, they will blow up and you are out of the race."

"Of course, something dangerous has to be part of this..." Mario mumbled. Once the pairs split up into their positions, Master Hand started the race.

"Ready..." They boys readied themselves. "Set..." They got prepared to run. Master Hand then blew and air horn. At the sound, the boys ran forward with their Yoshi eggs. However, Kirby only took five steps then fell flat on his face.

"Too...much...work..." He panted. His Yoshi eggs then splattered on the ground, causing them to explode. Where the girls stood, Ribbon saw the whole scene and shook her head.

"Oh dear Kirby..." She said.

The rest of the boys ran down the track with no problems. That is, until Luigi lost his footing and fell, causing his eggs to explode which caused Fox, Toony, Ike, and Ness to be blown back a little and fall as well...having their eggs explode as well. Seeing this, Krystal and Paula gasped at the incident while Samus, Daisy, and Tetra face-palmed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the smashers and guests looked at all the explosions.

"This is actually very enjoyable." Ganondorf said to Bowser, who nodded in agreement.

Back on the track, Mario, Link, Yoshi, Marth, Sonic, Charizard, and Meta Knight continued the race. But, of course, Sonic was in the lead. He finally reached where the girls stood and handed the Yoshi eggs to Blaze.

"Thanks Sonic." She said with a smile. Sonic only responded with a chuckle and his cheeks tinted pink. The cat then turned and quickly took off down the rest of the track.

"Dang! They're ahead." Pichu grumbled. Just then, Yoshi reached her and handed her the eggs. Pichu then took off running as Meta Knight, Charizard, and Marth came and handed theirs to Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, and Sheik. Mario arrived and gave his eggs to Peach, but the princess didn't run.

"What're you waiting for?" He asked urgently. "You have to go!"

"But..." Peach mumbled with worry. "I might break a nail." Mario groaned and as he tried to coax her to run, Link finally caught up.

"I'm here Zel-" He was cut off when he tripped on a rock and fell, causing him to let go of his eggs and have them fly right into Zelda's face, making them explode. The ones in the bleachers all cringed when this happened.

"Link's gonna get what's comin' to him later." Midna mumbled as she watched. The smoke cleared and revealed Zelds standing there, her hair blown back and soot black. She swayed on her feet and fell right to the ground.

Back to the race, Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, Sheik, Blaze, and Pichu ran quickly. Blaze was in the lead and she reached the finish line first with Pichu in second, Sheik in third, and the other two in last.

"And the winners are Sonic and Blaze!" Master Hand shouted and the smashers and guests in the bleachers clapped. Hearing this, Blaze smiled widely as Sonic ran up to her.

"We did it! We won!" She said.

"Yeah! We make a good team!" Sonic replied. They both then high-fived in victory.

"Now we just have to get some of the others to the infirmary." Master Hand announced as many toads came with stretchers and carried Luigi, Fox, Ike, Ness, Toony, and Zelda away.

**(Page Break) **

The rest of the activities played out well with only little disasters. Every pair worked together well, it could even be seen that they were growing closer together. All in all, the day had finally ended and everyone headed back inside the mansion.

"I have to admit, that was pretty fun." Blaze said as she walked beside Sonic.

"Yeah it was." The hedgehog agreed. He then lowered his gaze to the ground. "I had a good time...with you."

Blaze blushed a little as well and smiled. "I did to...and with you." The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment. "Well, it's late." Blaze continued. "I should get to my room."

"Yeah, I should to." Sonic agreed. Blaze then gave him a little hug, causing his face to burn red.

"See you tomorrow Sonic." She said then headed to her room. Sonic stood there and watched her go, a smile forming on his face.

"You did good today." Mega Man congratulated from behind him, making him jump. "Now tomorrow, maybe you'll do better."

"Maybe I will." Sonic said. And with that, the two headed to their rooms, ready to meet what will come tomorrow.

**Fluff fluffity fluff fluff! **

**Yeah, I was gonna add more events for the Partner games, but the chapter would've been hell of long, and it would've jacked up my phone. So, sorry. But anyways, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	5. Breakfast

**Hey guys! I apologize for not updating again yesterday, I was busy all day. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Breakfast

It was about 5:30 in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet and all the smashers and guests were still fast asleep. In the midst of the silence, Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated out of their rooms and into the living room. Master Hand whispered something to his brother and Crazy Hand went over to the intercom and turned it on. Then, he pulled out an air horn and blew it.

The sound was heard loudly through out the mansion, causing everyone to wake up screaming. Once that was done, the twitching hand spoke through the intercom.

"Y'all's gots teh wake up!" He shouted rather loudly. "Master Hand wants teh sees y'all now!" Crazy Hand then turned off the intercom while the smashers and guests reluctantly got up.

"What the hell could he possibly want at five in the freaking morning?!" Dark Pit grumbled as he and the other male guests got up.

"By what Fox tells me, this should be somewhat normal." Peppy responded. Once everyone was standing in the living room, Master Hand floated up to face them.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted.

"It almost was..." Olimar muttered.

"Master Hand." Marth spoke up. "Pardon my asking, but what is it that you need to tell us that couldn't wait until later in the morning?"

"That is a good question and I have a fair reason." Master Hand responded. "Today's event is a big breakfast."

"Okay, but why are you waking us up at five in the morning to tell us this?" Mario asked.

"Because I have a list of large meals for this breakfast that require at least four hours to be prepared."

At the sound of these words, Peach, Zelda, Game and Watch, and Kirby groaned. "I better get my energy drink." GW grumbled.

"That won't be necessary, for you four won't be making the breakfast." Master Hand said. "I decided to make a change and I will draw four names and those people will make the breakfast." Hearing this, Peach, Zelda, GW, and Kirby smiled in relief while the rest looked nervous. Master Hand pulled out a hat and shuffled the names of the smashers and the guests. He pulled out four slips and read them aloud.

"Sonic, Mega Man, Blaze, and Tails." He announced.

"Well if that isn't convenient, I don't know what is." Tails said.

"Well aren't we lucky?" Mega Man said and turned to Sonic. "This is another chance for you to spend time with Blaze. It's perfect timing!"

"More like a desperate attempt for the author to keep this story going." Sonic mumbled.

"Could these four meet me in the kitchen so I can explain your tasks." Master Hand said. "The rest of you can return to bed." The rest of the smashers and guests turned to return to their rooms to get back to sleep while Sonic, Blaze, Mega Man and Tails followed the floating hand into the dining room toward the kitchen.

Once they were inside, Master Hand faced them. "Okay, so this is the list of meals you are all needed to make." He said, handing them the list. "These must be complete by nine thirty. Good luck!" With that, he floated out of the kitchen and left the four standing there with their list.

"So, do you have any cooking experience?" Blaze finally asked.

"Nope." Sonic replied.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us."

"Actually, make that all of us." Tails spoke up.

"Yeah, the only food I've ever prepared in my life was Ramen noodles." Mega Man said.

"What I don't understand is why Master Hand chose different people to do this when almost no one knows how to cook in this mansion." Sonic grumbled.

"Well standing here and complaining about it won't do anything." Blaze said. "We'll just have to try our best. So what do we have to make?"

Tails looked at the list in his hands and read it over. "We need to have about eighty pancakes, sixty-five omelets, nearly a hundred biscuits, tons of bacon and sausage, and lot's and lot's of glasses of juice and coffee."

Once he finished, the other three just stared at him in disbelief. "We have to make all of that?!" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I mean, do you see how many people are in this mansion? It's required that we have a lot of food."

"If we need to get that much done, then let's get to it!" Blaze said. "I can handle the omelets. Tails, you get the drinks and biscuits. Mega Man, you can take care of the bacon and sausages. Sonic, you can make the pancakes."

"Whoa, wait a second!" Mega Man spoke up and faced the cat. "Who made you in charge of everything?" Blaze only responded with a threatening glare right back at him. Mega Man then grew a little scared and quickly backed down. "And I'll fry the bacon."

"Huh, she's really good at leading people." Tails commented.

"Yeah, she's really great." Sonic said softly as he stared at the lavender cat. He then realized that Tails was giving him a strange look and he blushed lightly. "I mean, ya know, as a leader! She's a really great, beautiful leader! Wait, did I just say beauti-No! I didn't mean that! I...Pancakes!"

Sonic then sped off to get his part of the breakfast done and to get away from the awkward topic. Tails watched him go and he began to think. _What's up with Sonic? He's been acting kind of weird lately. _He then turned and went to do his part as he processed this thought.

**(Page Break) **

A good three and a half hours have passed since the four have started on the breakfast. So far, everything had been going well. Blaze put together the omelets and used her pyrokinetic abilities to fry them quickly, Tails used his two tails to fly above the many cups and pour the drinks in each one, and Mega Man placed many strips of raw bacon and sausage on trays and activated his Flameman ability to fry them.

The only one who seemed to be having problems was Sonic. His area by the stove was covered in pancake badder, there was flour and egg shells littered all over the place, and many burned and oddly shaped pancakes lay all over the counter. Sonic tried to keep the many pancakes cooking without burning, but every attempt was a fail. After a moment of him trying frantically to flip the many pancakes on the pans, Blaze noticed his struggling and walked up to him.

"Having some trouble?" She asked. Sonic jumped in surprise, causing him to fling a pancake in the air and have it land on his head. Blaze couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he blushed in embarrassment and take the pancake off his head.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of overwhelmed here." He responded. "I guess my speed is only meant for running, not cooking."

"That's what it looks like." Blaze agreed. "But I'm sure you've done pretty good." To test her claim, she tore off a small piece of a pancake and put it in her mouth. Immediately, her eyes widen and she began to cough a little in disgust.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"N-No...It's just..." Blazel finally forced down the piece and coughed again. "Got an interesting...flavor." Just then, Mega Man walked up and took a piece of a pancake and tried it as well. Once the taste set in, he spit in out and wiped off his tongue.

"Drink! I need a drink!" He shouted and rushed over to Tails, swiped the jug of coffee from him, and chugged it down. Sonic and Blaze watched him until the hedgehog let out a sigh.

"It's awful." He mumbled.

"Well, why don't I help you?" Blaze asked. "I mean, I'm already done with the omelets, I could give you a hand with these."

Sonic looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, I could really use the help." Blaze blushed lightly and smiled back.

**(Page Break) **

"Sonic, can you pass the rest of the badder?" Blaze asked. It's been nearly another hour since Blaze offered to help Sonic. All the other foods have been completed, all that was left was the pancakes, which the two were still working on. At the sound of the cat's request, Sonic picked up the bowl of the pancake badder and handed it to her.

When Blaze reached for it, their hands brushed together. Both began to blush and they quickly looked away from each other.

"Uh, thanks." Blaze finally said.

"No problem!" Sonic responded with chuckle. When Blaze poured the last if the badder into the pan, it spread out into a shape that almost looked like a heart. The two looked at it in wonder then back at each other. They both gave a small smile and then went back to work.

Far off, Mega Man was watching them with a wide smile. Tails walked up to him and looked at him curiously.

"What're you looking at?" He asked.

"Sonic and Blaze." The robot replied. "They both have a crush on each other and it looks like their progressing well."

Tails put on a surprised look. "Really? They do?" A thought then clicked in his head. "Oh, so that's why Sonic's been acting pretty weird. He liked Blaze. I can't believe I haven't seen it sooner."

Mega Man nodded. "Yup. Now we just need to give them some time, and maybe they'll finally tell it to each other.

**(Page Break) **

The breakfast had finally begun and all the smashers and guests were sitting in the dining room, eating away at the food, which turned out good. Master Hand had thanked the four for putting it together and dismissed them to get their brealfast. Blaze sat with other girls, but as they all talked to one another, she was busy thinking about that moment when her and Sonic's hands brushed and the heart shaped pancake. _What could it mean? _

"Hey Blaze." Said cat looked up to see Sonic standing there, holding two plates of food. He set one down in front of her. "I saw you sitting here with nothing, so I got a plate for you."

Blaze smiled. "Thanks Sonic, that's sweet of you."

The hedgehog blushed and chuckled. "No problem. Well, see you later." He then walked off to join Mega Man at another table. Blaze watched after him and then turned to her plate to begin eating. But she looked in surprise to see that on her plate was the heart shaped pancake.

She looked back to where Sonic was sitting then back at her plate, trying to piece everything together. Suddenly, realization hit her and her eyes widen.

_I like him! And I think he might like me too. _

**And now Blaze realizes her feelings! Yay! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	6. Mall Trip

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Mall Trip

The following day from the whole cooking thing, Master Hand had announced that the next event was a big shopping trip. They would all go down to the Nintendo Mall and do some shopping. He also specified to purchase a gift that they would wish to give someone for Valentine's Day. After a announced this, everyone boarded the bus and they headed to their destination. Once they all got there, they entered the mall.

"Last one to the video game store has to tell Wario he's handsome!" Pichu shouted. She and the rest of the kids then took off running excitedly. Once they were gone, everyone else split into their own groups.

"So...I guess I can go by the electronics store and get myself a few things." Mega Man said, thinking out his plan. "Then I guess I can get something for Dr. Light there also, now what can I get Roll? What do you think girls like Sonic?" Sonic was lost in his thoughts again. He came back to reality and faced his friend.

"What?" He asked.

"Ya know, never mind." Mega Man said. "...I think I'll just get her a card. Well that's everyone on my list. Speaking of which, what're you getting Blaze?"

Sonic was silent for a moment as he thought it over. "I don't know. I was thinking that myself."

"Well, what kind of things does she like?" Mega Man asked.

"Not too sure. She isn't one to ask for gifts. I know she likes to read sometimes, but I don't think there's any books out that she likes."

Mega Man thought for a moment until a thought came to him. "Well, if you don't know what to get her, just get her a necklace or something."

"A necklace? I guess that could work."

"Of course it would. Every girl can't deny jewelry. Now let's go!"

And with that, the two headed off to find a jewelry store.

**(Page Break) **

"And I can get a big teddy bear and a nice card for Mario. I can give all the kids candy. I'll probably get Marth that shampoo he's been talking about. Oh! I can give Olimar some flower pots-"

"Wow, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were giving everyone a Valentine's gift." Daisy said to Peach.

"I just think it's necessary." The mushroom princess responded. "Oh! I can get Rosey that astronomy book!"

The girls were all hanging out in a little area in the mall, thinking about what they were going to purchase. As some of them discussed, Blaze was thinking to herself. She was remembering back to that moment between her and Sonic the previous day, how their hands brushed. _I...I think I do like him. After all, he is a nice guy, he's brave, he's a very good friend, and pretty handsome... _She went wide eyed and blushed at that last thought. _...Did I just think that? _

"Hey Blaze!" Blaze turned around to see Mew and Midna approach her. "We're going off to buy some Valentine's gifts. Wanna come?" The legendary pokemon asked.

"I would like to, but I'm kind of busy at the moment." Blaze responded politely.

Midna gave her a skeptical look. "Doing what exactly?" Blaze stayed silent, wondering how to answer.

"I was just thinking on...what I should get Sonic for Valentine's day." She finally said, blushing. Both Mew and Midna quickly caught on and they smiled knowingly.

"I see what's going on." The twilight imp said slyly.

"What do you see...?" Blaze asked nervously.

Midna now smirked and continued to talk in a sly tone. "You have a crush on Sonic and you don't know what to do about it." Blaze only gave her a surprises look and blushed more.

She then sighed and lowered her gaze. "I can't deny that if it's true. But you're right, I don't know what to do about it. How to tell him, to start with."

"Well I'm an expert on matchmaking!" Mew said proudly. "For I helped on getting Victini to ask Jirachi out and it was a total success! So here's what we can do! First, we're gonna need you to be with Sonic then I'm gonna need ropes, some glue, a dark closet, and a rocket launcher!"

"Whoa, we don't need to rush anything!" Blaze said frantically. "I'll think about confessing when I feel if it's time, but as of now, I just want to get him a Valentine's gift to at least give him a clue of how I feel. I just don't know what to get him."

"Oh, well that's easy!" Mew responded cheerfuly. "Just think of the things he likes and get him something related to it!"

"The only things I know he likes is running and chili dogs." Blaze mumbled.

"Seriously? That's it?" Midna asked. "There's gotta be something else he likes!" Blaze thought it over until she finally got something.

"He also liked music!" She said.

"Good! So just get him something that has to do with music." Midna said.

"That can work!" Blaze agreed with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Mew said. She then floated next to the lavender cat and whispered to her. "And if you still need help on confessing, I still have my plan in mind, so just give me a call." Blaze only rolled her eyes and chuckled and the three walked off to do their shopping.

**(Page Break) **

Mega Man and Sonic both walked out of the jewelry store, looking quite disappointed. "I didn't think a necklace would be they expensive..." The robot mumbled.

"Of course it would be!" Sonic said back. "They're all diamond necklaces, they're all gonna be expensive!" He took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. "Now what am I gonna get Blaze?"

Mega Man thought for a moment. "If you can't buy her a necklace, you can just make her one."

Sonic gave him a look of disbelief. "Make her one? Are you serious?"

Mega Man only shrugged. "I'm all out of other options. After all, it is the thought that counts." Sonic thought about it and sighed.

"I guess I can do that." He said reluctantly. "Though I would prefer to get her something much nicer, this is the best I can do. I'll give it a shot." Mega Man smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Good. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll like it." He reassured. And with that, the two turned and walked off in the mall.

**And this ends the chapter! Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, for they give me motivation and I'm sort of staring to lose that, which I don't want to! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	7. Babysitting pt 1

**Oh my Arceus... It's snowing buckets where I live...I'm out of school... I spent about two hours outside...My hands are numb...I can barely type right now...But I won't give up!...Hey guys...here's the next chapter!...Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Babysitting pt 1

Tails walked down one of the halls of the Smash Mansion. It was the following day since the shopping trip at the mall. This day was just a normal day, so nothing much was going on. Tails continued to trek down the hall until he soon came up to the room he was heading for and he entered it. He looked around; the lights were off and the blinds one the windows were shut. The only light there was coming from a small lamp on a desk at the far end of the room.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" Tails said nervously. Hearing his words, an office chair that stood at the table slowly turned to reveal Mega Man sitting there.

"Yes. I need to discuss something very important with you." The blue bomber said in a serious tone.

"Okay, what about?" Tails asked.

"It is about Sonic and Blaze. You and me both know that they like each other, but they can't seem to admit it to one another. I'm all out of ideas to get them together, so I need your help to accomplish this."

"Why me?"

"Because you are a very close friend to them. We can use that to our advantage. Plus, you're really smart so you can come up with good ideas."

Tails thought about it for a moment then smiled. "I'll do it!"

Mega Man returned the smile. "Perfect! As of now, we can plan of more ideas to pair them up. Any suggestions?" Tails took another moment to think until an idea came to him.

"We can have them babysit the young smashers!" He suggested. "We can set someway to get the rest of the smashers and the guests out the mansion, leaving both Sonic and Blaze to watch over the kids. While they do that, me and I can get Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby to help and we can do many things that'll bring them together!"

Mega Man processed this idea and he nodded. "That can work! Good idea!" The two stood there in an awkward silence for a moment until Tails took another look around the room with a questioning expression.

"Uh, why do you have the lights off?" He asked.

"Oh, I just thought it fit the dramatic mood." Mega Man replied with a bright smile. "Plus, I think it looks cool!"

Tails only responded with a face-palm.

**(Page Break) **

"Everyone! Everyone listen!" Roy's voice shouted through out the mansion through the intercom. "I just heard that there's an all you can drink event at the bar! And it's free!"

Immediately, many foot steps rumbled the mansion as all the smashers and guests ran straight for doors. The only ones who didn't bother to run was all the young smashers and guest and Mega of the blue bomber, he stood behind a hall corner as everyone piled out the doors. He soon spotted Sonic running with them and he waited until the hedgehog got closer.

When he was close enough, Mega Man stuck out his foot and tripped him, causing Sonic to fall with a yelp and face-plant into the ground. Meanwhile, Midna and Mew slew over everyone excitedly.

"Hurry up Blaze! We need to get good seats on the bus!" The twilight imp shouted.

"I'm trying!" The lilac cat called back, trying to move through the crowd. Unfortunately, she didn't see Sonic laying on the ground in front of her and tripped over him, falling to the ground as well.

Everyone finally made it out of the mansion, leaving it deserted with only Sonic, Blaze, and the young smashers left. Far off, Tails stood with the rest of the kids. His walky-talky that he held with it then buzzed.

"Alright Tails, have fun with the plan and don't forget to report back to me the results." Mega Man's voice spoke through it.

"Got it!" Tails responded.

Back to the focus of the story, Sonic and Blaze shifted and they slowly lifted their heads, looking dazed. "That hurt..." The hedgehog muttered.

"I couldn't agree with you more." The cat responded. The two then realized that they were laying on top of one another and they quickly sat up and away from each other, blushing.

"Ah...sorry." Sonic said.

"It's okay." Blaze responded. They both then got to their feet and headed to the door of the mansion. They both peeked outside and saw that the bus with the others were long gone. "They left without us." Blaze said, slightly disappointed.

Sonic only smiled. "Don't worry, we can catch up with them if we run!" But before he could run off, Blaze quickly grabbed his hand to prevent him.

"Wait! If we leave, the kids will be here by themselves. We can't just leave them." She said.

Sonic let out a sigh. "You're right, looks like we're gonna have to watch over them." They both then turned and re-entered the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

After Sonic and Blaze had told the kids where everyone went and that they were going to watch them, they all were hanging out in the living room. Some were watching tv, some were playing with 3DS's, others were either just talking or doing other things while Sonic and Blaze sat by and supervised.

After a while, Tails, Yoshi, and Kirby stood behind a corner and watched them. As they did so, Pichu finally walked up to them with a box. "I'm here with the supplies." She said to them.

"Do you have everything?" Tails asked.

Pichu nodded. "Yup! One long strip of rope, glue bottles, a rocket launcher, and the dark closet is set up."

**(Page Break) **

Over at the bar, a feeling of sense suddenly struck Mew and she sat up in her chair with a start, wide eyed. She turned to Midna, who was sitting next to her, chugging her drink.

"Someone somewhere is using one of my ideas." She said in a suspicious tone.

**(Page Break) **

"Great!" Tails said with a smile.

"Are you sure this plan of your's and Mega Man's will work?" Kirby asked.

"I can't really confirm it, but it'll most likely work." Tails responded.

"I have a bad feeling something unpleasant will happen." Yoshi mumbled.

"What can you expect when Warrior Kitty writes this stuff?" Pichu responded. She then began to hop up and down with excitement. "Now c'mon! Let's get this started! I wanna see how it'll end up!"

The four then nodded and they went off to set up everything, awaiting for how it'll end when it's done.

**Sorry, but I'm gonna have to split this into parts. Not only will it have been super long, but I can still barely feel my hands, so typing is really difficult for me right now. Well, thank you for reading and the next part will be up soon! See ya!**


	8. Babysitting pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! But first, here are my responses to the reviews! **

**- Mightygamer64: Her plan is an awesome plan! So get excited! **

**- Magic Honor: I love fourth wall breaking, I always get a good laugh at them! Plus, Mew is a psychic-type. She knows when someone's using her ideas. **

**- Burning Light and Crystal: I would probably enjoy the snow in Manitoba until I get cold enough to not feel anything. I get cold easily...-.- As for your flashbacks, I did kind of get the concept from the meme you did, but ends differently. **

**Now that I have those said, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Babysitting pt 2

Pichu tied one end of the rope to the spot where they planned it to go. Once she finished, she backed up and inspected it proudly. "Rope's set up!" She shouted. Tails, Yoshi, and Kirby then walked up and looked over the rope as well.

"Good." The fox said. "Now we can begin. Let's get this started." Yoshi, Kirby, and Pichu saluted and they headed off to the living room where their targets were.

**(Page Break) **

Back in the living room, the rest of the kids entertained themselves while Sonic was asleep and Blaze read a book. Just then, Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby poked their heads from behind the corner. They looked to each other and nodded then stepped out, beginning the plan.

Yoshi cleared his throat then spoke. "You are absolutely right Kirby!" He said loudly, getting both Sonic's and Blaze's attention. "I do to believe that the Mario series is better than the Sonic series."

"Of course I'm right." Kirby agreed. "Sure the first couple games were good, but they just started to lose their luster and excitement. But Mario on the other hand, his games stayed good and fantastic all the way through."

Hearing their words, Blaze raised an eyebrow while Sonic scowled at them. "I just went through some tough times..." He muttered to themselves.

Seeing as they got their attention, the three smiled. "You guys couldn't be anymore correct." Pichu added. "I mean, just look at Sonic 06. That game was enough to burn your eyes out of their sockets."

"Oh I know what you mean!" Yoshi said with a chuckle. "I do have to admit, the games after that abomination were much better, but still weren't as good as Mario's!"

"Exactly!" Kirby said. "Colors was clearly a rip off of Mario Galaxy."

"Actually, no it wasn't." Yoshi whispered to the puffball. "The two games were very different."

Pichu then lightly slapped him. "Just play along, we need this to work." She whispered then continued loudly. "Especially those storybook games. Talk about uncreative!"

"And Generations!" Kirby said. "Two Sonic's is unbearable when one is already just barely tolerated!"

As the two continued to talk trash about the Sonic games, Yoshi was now looking nervous. He knew they were only acting, but he didn't like the way Sonic was looking at them. The hedgehog was now fuming with rage while Blaze was also looking at him nervously too. Sonic then got up from his seat and faced the three.

"Well at least I'm not a pink blob that has no knowledge whatsoever and I don't lug an overweight plumber around and run around the woods, waiting for a ten-year-old kid to trap me in a ball for their amusement!" He snapped. "My games are awesome and you little brats have no right to just dis me like that!"

Pichu only scoffed. "Oh please, at least we're cute. You wouldn't look much better even if you were shot with a rocket filled with chocolate."

"Why you little!" Sonic shouted. "You have quite a nerve to just-" Before he could finish his sentence, Pichu took out the rocket launcher and shot it toward him, making it explode and cover him completely in chocolate.

"See?" Pichu said. "I would still much rather look at Wario then at you right about now." That did it. Sonic's rage rose to a very dangerous level and he growled.

"That's it! You guys asked for it!" He shouted and shot toward them. Yoshi's, Pichu's, and Kirby's eyes widen and the puffball and the pokemon hopped onto the dinosaur's back.

"Run man! Run!" Pichu ordered and Yoshi quickly took off down then hall with Sonic chasing him. Seeing him go, Blaze quickly got up and went after them.

"Wait! Sonic!" She called after them.

As the Yoshi ran, Pichu pulled out a walky-talky. "Tails, we got him! He's chasing us right now!" In another part of the mansion where the rope was, Tails hid in a doorway.

"Alright, just lead him to the hall intersection." He responded.

"Got it!" Pichu said and put her walky-talky down. "Yoshi, to the hall intersection." Yoshi nodded and headed to that destination with Sonic still pursuing them and Blaze following behind. When they finally reached the intersection, the dinosaur began to lead the enraged hedgehog and the panicked cat through them.

After they all ran around in the tangle of halls, Yoshi finally ran down one and passed the open closet. Right after Sonic had followed after them, Tails quickly came out, squirted glue on the floor in front of the closet, and went away. Just as he did so, Blaze ran by, but ended up getting stuck in the glue.

"What the?" She said in confusion, looking down at the puddle of glue. Tails then went back to where the rope is and hid in a doorway.

"Blaze is caught." He said through the walky-talky. "Lead Sonic here now." Hearing his words, Yoshi nodded and ran down the hall with the rope that lead to the closet where Blaze was stuck. Right when they passed the rope, Sonic showed up and chased after them. Tails then grabbed the other end of the rope and pulled it, causing it to straighten out.

Sonic then tripped over the rope at the last second and flew forward with a surprised yelp. Yoshi, Kirby, and Pichu then reached Blaze and jumped off to the side. The cat looked after them confusion then turned her attention to the hedgehog that was flying toward her.

Sonic then rammed right into her, knocking her out of the glue and sending them both right into the closet. As soon as they went in, Pichu ran up and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"And the plan was a success!" Tails said triumphantly. Kirby then walked out with them with Yoshi flopping on the ground behind him, panting.

"Never again...will I do this..." He said between breaths.

"Don't worry, you won't have to." Tails reassured him. "Thanks for helping though."

"So, now that we got them in the closet, what happens next?" Kirby asked.

Tails shrugged. "We just keep them in there for a really long time."

"And with the two of them alone in a small dark space, things will start to pick up between them." Pichu added with a smirk. "This was a nice plan of your's."

"Thanks." Tails said proudly. The four then stood there in front of the closet for a silent moment.

"Wanna raid the sweets in the kitchen?" Kirby finally asked. Yoshi, Tails, and Pichu thought about it then nodded. They all then headed down the hall, leaving the hedgehog and the cat alone in the closet.

**What will happen between Sonic and Blaze while they're both in that closet? Find out next chapter that will be up soon! Thank you guys for reading! See ya! **

**Also, if you are a Sonic fan and you find offense to the insults about the games that were said in this chapter, I wanna say that I didn't mean any of them! I actually like the Sonic games and I only made up those insults for the plan, I don't really think all of that about them...Except for Sonic 06. I haven't played the game, but I looked up play throughs of it on YouTube...It really is a bad game... **

**But other than that, I really do like the other Sonic games!**


	9. Don't Disrespect the Sonic Games

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here. Now, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I know Valentine's day is gone, but, I will push my writer's block to the side for I want to complete this for myself, Light, and everyone else who is reading! But for today, I'll only be doing a filler chapter to get my motivation running. So let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Don't Disrespect the Sonic Games

Kirby opened the fridge door and began to search through it. He, Tails, Yoshi, and Pichu had just finished performing their plan to get Sonic and Blaze together by talking shit about Sonic's games and locking the two in a dark closet. Now, they were rewarding their efforts by raiding all the sweets in the kitchen.

At a table, Yoshi and Tails werr sipping some chocolate milk while Pichu was waiting to see what Kirhy found.

"That plan did go nicely." Tails finally said.

"It was also pretty fun." Pichu said with a smirk.

"That's only because you dissed Sonic and his games, shot chocolate at him, and locked them in a closet." Yoshi said with a deadpan expression. "Those are things you'd enjoy in general."

Kirby then backed away from the ridge with a huge box of donuts that said _These are Ike's. DON'T TOUCH! _He walked back to the other three and set the box on the table. The four eagerly opened the box of donuts and took some and began to eat them. "I thought the plan was pretty fun." Kirby admitted.

"I don't know." Yoshi said nervously. "I wasn't too fond of it. I mean, we disrespected Sonic and got him really upset. That just doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry, we'll just tell him that we didn't mean the insults once we let them out." Tails reassured.

"That brings me to the next reason why I didn't like this plan all too much. The thought of us locking Sonic and Blaze in a dark closet, alone, just feels...not right."

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked with a mouthful of donuts.

Yoshi started to sweat a little as he thought how he could say it. "I mean, ya know, we locked a boy and girl, who have feelings for each other, in a dark closet by themselves. While they're in there, what if they do something...dirty."

Tails, Pichu, and Kirby looked at Yoshi in confusion for a moment until realization hit the pokemon and the fox and their eyes widen.

"Yoshi, stop right now!" Pichu said, covering her eyes in disgust. "Please don't start putting images in my head."

"I'm most definitely sure Sonic and Blaze won't do something like that." Tails said.

Kirby only tilted his head in confusion. "What? What do you think they'll do?"

"Worry about that later." Tails said to him frantically.

"I think you're over worrying this Yoshi." Pichu said while taking a bite out of another donut. "Nothing had can come from this situation."

Just then, a loud bang sounded from a near by wall. The four turned and looked at the wall in surprise, wondering what caused the sound. Suddenly, it was heard again and this time, a crack appeared on the wall. The banging began to come faster until finally, what looked like the tip of a shovel broke out of the wall. Now freaked out, the four began to walk back slowly, watching the wall intently. One more loud bang was heard the the shovel broke through the wall completely, creating a large whole.

A girl wearing a creeper toque then stood at the whole, holding the shovel firmly in her hands and were glaring at the four kids. At first, the four didn't know who she was, but when she stepped through the wall and into the kitchen, her human form then changed until she was in the form of a mega absol, still wearing the creeper toque. Yoshi's, Pichu's, and Kirby's eyes widen in shock when they saw her now.

"Light?!" They shouted in unison.

"Who?" Tails asked with unease.

"She's a girl we know from the real world." Yoshi whispered to him. "I'll explain how we know her later, it's kind of a long story."

"What're you doing here Light?" Pichu asked.

Light continued to glare at them. "Oh, I just so happened to hear you guys say some certain things about a certain game franchise about a certain blue hedgehog." She growled. "And now I'm really pissed about it."

The four's eyes widen in fright and hey began to back away as she stalked toward them. "W-We didn't actually mean those things Light!" Pichu said frantically. "We were only saying them to get Sonic mad so the plan would work!"

"Yeah, I myself think that saying those were wrong!" Yoshi squeaked.

"I'm even a character from the Sonic games! It wouldn't make sense to hurt me!" Tails said to his defense.

"But Pichu said that she enjoyed doing all those things in the plan." Kirby spoke up. The other three turned and glared at him. Pichu then smacked him on the back of his head.

"You have the biggest mouth!" She snapped. The four then slowly turned back to see Light glaring daggers at them, snarling and fuming with pure rage. They all laughed nervously until Pichu shouted. "RUN!" They all turned tail and fled as fast as they could out the kitchen, screaming with fright. Light let out a roar and chased after them, wanting to get her revenge.

"FEEL MY WRATH!" She exclaimed as she exited the kitchen. Back in the kitchen, however, Ness was standing in the doorway. Apparently, he had saw the whole scene and had watched it silently. Now he was staring after the five kids that had just left the kitchen. Before he could question what he saw, another girl poked her head through the whole in the wall and looked around.

Once she stepped through, her form changed from a human to a sylveon that still wore her gray hoodie. "I think she chased them over here." The girl, known to be Warrior Kitty, said to herself and followed after the sounds of the four's screams of pain and Light's angry curses and death threats. "Hey Ness." She said as she bounded out of the kitchen. As soon as she was out in the hallway, Warrior Kitty began to run toward the noises.

"Light! They didn't mean the insults! You don't have to hurt them!" She shouted as she disappeared.

Ness looked after her and blinked in confusion. He then walked to the fridge, took out a juice box, and went back to the living room, pretending he never saw anything and went back to his normal day.

**And that kids, is why you don't disrespect the Sonic games. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this filler chapter! Hopefully this will have my motivation running again and if It does, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you all for reading and thank you Light for the idea of a filler chapter! See ya!**


	10. In the Closet

**Hey people! I'm back with the new chapter! Let's begin! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: In the Closet

In the midst of the small dark closet, both Sonic and Blaze lay on top of one another. The two were now stuck together in there after Tails's plan and Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby had lured them in. After a silent moment, Sonic slowly rolled off the lavendrr cat and sat up, rubbing his head. He had a frown on his face, for he was still very mad about the insults the kids said about him and his games.

Blaze had opened her eyes and sat up as well. She looked over at the hedgehog with concern showing in her eyes. "Sonic? Are you alright?" She asked.

Sonic stayed quiet for a moment then sighed. "I'm just still a little pissed about what those three said about my games." He replied. "I just...need some time to cool down." Blaze still looked at him in concern, but decided to leave him be. She got up and walked to the door of the closet, but when she twisted the knob it wouldn't open.

She yanked on the door a few times until she finally let go and sighed in annoyance. "That's great, we're locked in here." She said.

Sonic looked up at her. "What? We are?"

"Yes." Blaze muttered.

Sonic groaned and face-palmed. "Well that's just great. That's just what we need!" He then leaned against the well with a scowl on his face. Blaze was about to walk back to where she was sitting, but due to the darkness of the closet, she tripped and fell with a startled yelp. However, instead of landing on the ground, she landed on something soft. Creating a small flame in her hand, she used it's light to see what she landed on, which happened to be Sonic's lap.

The two looked at each other for a moment, until they both realized the positions they were in and blushed. Blaze quickly scrambled off of him and looked away.

"Sorry about that." She said shyly.

Sonic only gave a small smile. "Don't worry, it's okay." Blaze then sat down next to him and the two fell into an awkward silence. This carried out for a while until Sonic let out a sigh. "Ya know, now that I think about it, Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby were right." He said in upset tone.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"They're right about my games." Sonic replied. "Now that I look back some of the games, they aren't really that great at all. Some have plots that aren't they good and the gameplay isn't thrilling. And by hearing about this game called 'Sonic 06', I may not know what happened in it, but it's probably a horrible game. Even us as characters seem to bother people. Most of my fan base would prefer how I was years ago than I am now. It's like, while Mario's games got more popular, I seemed to be doing the exact opposite. And it sucks..."

Blaze looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes caused by his realization. Sympathy was over her and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, you're wrong." She said. "Sure, most of your fans don't like your games now, but a lot others still do. Many other fans still like your games and they say that their fun, pretty creative, and they like the plots. They even still like your character, especially how you are now. Don't let the negativity get to you, you have an amazing game series and you are an amazing game character. And nothing is going to change that."

Sonic looked at Blaze, surprised by her words. The lavender cat only smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile as well. "Thanks Blaze." He said and gave her a hug. Blaze was surprised by this hug at first but then returned it. The two pulled away and looked in each other's eyes.

Sonic realized that the darkness and the faint fire light made Blaze look pretty beautiful and Blaze thought that the lighting made him look pretty handsom as well. The two got lost in each other's eyes and then, without even realizing, began to lean closer to each other. Their faces were only mere inches from one another and they closed their eyes, about to come into a kiss.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing Sonic's and Blaze's eyes to snap open and the two to quickly move away from each other in surprise. Mega Man stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Hey guys! Me and the other smashers are back from the bar! How was your day?" The blue bomber said cheerfully. He then realized what the two were about to do before he interrupted and he smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Both Sonic and Blaze blushed furiously as they realized what they were about to do as well. "No...you weren't..." Sonic growled in response with a scowl. Blaze just stayed silent and looked away in embarrassment.

Mega Man snickered and stepped away from the closet. "Whatever you say...C'mon, Peach, Zelda, and GW are preparing dinner. We should get to the dining room." He turned and walked down the hall with Sonic and Blaze following after. They were silent as many thoughts rushed through their heads.

They were just about to kiss. If Mega Man hadn't interrupted, they would have done so. Now, they just stayed quiet and didn't look at each other as they made their way to the dining room. They had come close to kissing, though. Hopefully, next time, they'll succeed.

**And Mega Man just had to ruin the moment, doesn't he? Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


End file.
